Upside Down
by zagoorian athena
Summary: [You’re turning me on, you turn me around. You turn my whole world upside down] Sasuke lies awake in the dark thinking about Sakura. [oneshot songfic] [sasusaku] :::Upside Down by 6cyclemind:::
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Since I'm simply ecstatic because we don't have classes today (my classmates and I asked permission from our teachers if it was alright if we didn't go to school today and they all said yes since it is the feast of our town this saturday and there's gonna be a parade tomorrow), I decided I would make a one-shot songfic. I'm bored to death here and I'm still giddy about yesterday. Wahaha... anyway, please enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all related characters don't belong to me. Neither does 'Upside Down' by 6cyclemind.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

_I've been spending some time, thinking I'd be alright  
Don't know if I could really make it tonight_

-

"Sakura…" Sasuke muttered as he stared up into the cold black ceiling of his cell. He was in Orochimaru's lair, where he thought he could gain power. But instead, he found out about the snake sannin's initial plan and wanted to leave as soon as he could.

-_  
_

_Lie awake in the dark, come down then I start  
Thinking about you is almost breaking my heart_

-

He got up from his lying position and stared outside the only window in his cell. Looking up at the full moon, he recalled the night when he left Konoha… that night when he shattered a certain kunoichi's heart into a million pieces… the night when he said 'thank you' without even telling the one he loved what it meant.

Thinking about that certain night, he screamed inwardly thinking how stupid he was to allow all of that to happen. He felt as if his heart was breaking, and he knew there was only one thing to make the hurting stop.

-

_I don't know where I went wrong, or what's going on  
Baby, I feel like our love's lost tonight_

_-_

Getting up and gathering the little stuff he had, he crept slowly outside his cell, trying hard not to make a sound as he walked toward the room of the snake bastard. (Insert fight scene here).

After a long battle, Sasuke Uchiha, with glowing red eyes, emerged victorious as he ran outside the lair which he despised ever since he got there.

Jumping from tree to tree, he went without rest towards the home of the girl whose face kept haunting him in his dreams, whose voice he often heard even though he knew she wasn't there, the girl whom he had learned to love.

"Sakura… I'm coming for you…"

-

_Should I stay, should I go? Well, I really don't know  
Lately I've been missing you so_

-

Managing to get past the guards who were watching over the gate that kept him from his hometown, he gradually stopped as he went past the bench were he had laid down the pink-haired girl after he had knocked her out.

His heart ached out of regret and guilt again. He tried to prevent the tears welling up in his eyes and looked down at the ground.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps just in front of him and when it came to a halt he looked on ahead and he saw the reason why he returned to Konoha in the first place—Sakura Haruno.

-

_Baby, you don't understand our love lies lost  
But you're still holding my hand_

-

"Sasuke-kun…is that… you?" said the surprised medic nin. Her voice was soft and Sasuke could tell from the tone of her voice that she was surprised to see him there.

Sasuke just stood there dumbfounded as Sakura ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Sakura let go of the tears she had been holding ever since she saw him there. She was just having a walk when she suddenly felt the aura of someone familiar. She walked towards the aura not anticipating what she just saw.

Her tears were making his clothes wet but she couldn't help herself. Tears of joy were flowing as she hugged the raven-haired boy tightly._  
_

**Sakura's POV**

_Oh and then you walk away  
Just tonight, I want you to stay  
_

-

Despite the happiness he himself was feeling, he made the girl who was hugging him let go. Disappointed but half-expected it, Sakura just let go without contradiction. And yet, despite what he just did, Sasuke lifted Sakura's chin up to meet his.

They drowned in each other's pools as Sasuke wiped off the tears from Sakura's face.

"Sasuke-kun… please… stay…"

**Sasuke and Sakura's POV**

_  
You're turning me on, you turn me around  
You turn my whole world upside down _

_You're turning me on, you turn me around  
You turn my whole world upside down_

-

As they stared deeply into each other's eyes, their faces slowly got nearer and nearer until their lips met and both complied without hesitation.

Sakura's arms snaked around his neck, as did his around her waist.

Their first kiss—time seemed to stop and they didn't want it to resume. But Sasuke pulled away sadly and forced Sakura to meet his eyes again.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Did I do something wrong, Sasuke-kun? I'm sorry if I was too rash… I didn't know what I was doing," muttered Sakura sadly as she pulled away from their embrace. She looked down on the ground and Sasuke just stared at her apologetically.

"Sakura… no, you didn't do something wrong. Listen, it's just…"

-

_Every time I hurt you, well it's hurting me too  
_

-

"Every time I hurt you, even when we were still in the academy, it hurt me too…"

-

_Don't know if I could really stay here tonight  
_

-

"But, I don't really know if I could stay here tonight…"

-

_Tired of thinking of you, and everything that you do  
_

-

"I just came here because I got tired of thinking about you… about what the hell you were doing…"

-

_Tell me what am I supposed to do  
_

-

"Sakura… tell me… what the hell am I supposed to do?"

-

_Well, I just wanted to say that I need you today_

-

"But still, I just wanted to say that I need you today…"

-

_  
Tell me it's all gonna work out alright_

-

"Tell me it's all gonna work out alright…"

-

_  
I don't know where I should I start_

-

"I don't really know where I should start…"

-

_  
But with all of my heart_

-

"But with all of my heart…"

-

_  
Baby let me be your lover tonight_

-

"Sakura… please… let me be your lover tonight…"

-

_Baby, you don't understand our love lies lost  
But you're still holding my hand_

-

Sakura just stood there, amazed at every word that was coming out of Sasuke's mouth.

Finished with the unexpected confession from the cold-hearted Sasuke, Sakura took a step closer and took his hands in hers.

Sasuke looked down to their hands, then up to meet her smile—the smile that she would give only to him.

-

_  
Oh and then you walk away  
Just tonight, I want you to stay_

-

"Sasuke-kun…" she softly said as she caressed his calloused hands.

-

_You're turning me on, you turn me around  
You turn my whole world upside down _

_You're turning me on, you turn me around  
You turn my whole world upside down_

-

"…if that's your way of saying you missed me and that you love me…"

Sasuke just nodded in response as his cheeks were starting to flush at the close contact.

-

_  
__Oh you know, you turn me upside down  
You know, you turn me upside down_

-

"…then I missed you and I love you too."

Once more, Sasuke captured Sakura's lips into a deep kiss as their arms went around each other's bodies.

Calloused lips met cherry lips as they deepened the kiss even more.

**Sasuke and Sakura's POV**_  
__  
__You're turning me on, you turn me around  
You turn my whole world upside down _

_You're turning me on, you turn me around  
You turn my whole world upside down_

-

"Sakura…" said Sasuke as he pulled away once more, except this time it was to breathe.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?"

"You turn my whole world upside down… did you know that?"

"That's so corny. But yeah, I do know that."

And cue another kiss.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, what did you think? Please review. It makes the author (that's me) feel appreciated and ...umm... loved (?). Wahaha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Until the next time!

Peace Out!!

-zaGooRiaN aTheNa/sWeEt pRincEss123/eMo.pRinCess123


	2. oopsie!

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, thanks a lot for the reviews; although I can't just ignore two of those reviews given to me. Those said reviews stated or asked me about how one can have **calloused lips**. And looking it up in the dictionary, 'calloused' means _having thick hardened skin_. So I guess the word calloused can't be applied to lips, right? Haha. To tell you all the truth, I don't really know what made me write that certain word down. All I know is that I read that word from some fanfiction, although I can't remember if it was being applied to lips. I think it was the hands, though. Haha. I'm sorry for the usage error. I didn't mean to do it. I wrote the word down not knowing what it fully meant, not knowing too that it only refers to skin. So I'm sorry once again. Please forgive me. Can you just think of another word that would describe Sasuke's lips? Thanks!

Peace Out!!

-zaGooRiaN aTheNa/sWeEt pRincEss123/eMo.pRinCess123

**P.S. **Thanks to Goingtothemoon and xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox for pointing that error out to me. :)


End file.
